


the world seen from a garden

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Sawamura Chizuru, Based off the World's End event, Childhood Friends, Demon Katagiri Itsuki, Gen, Loss of Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: The complex's garden is meant for relaxation and refreshment from their lessons.Chizuru takes full advantage of it, but he isn't the only one to do so.
Relationships: Katagiri Itsuki & Sawamura Chizuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: AUgust 2020, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	the world seen from a garden

**Author's Note:**

> The universe is (loosely) based off the World's End Birdcage event held in the app. I added some of my own interpretations and elements, and it's not a perfect fit due to the lack of translation for the event story. Anyways, please enjoy!

Chizuru spends a lot of time alone in the garden. Kanade and Junya are too old to play with him, too busy doing whatever it is that he's 'too young to understand'. He pouts, fiddling with a makeshift flower crown. He made one for himself and another for Yuzu of course, but who should he give this one to? There's a little bit of yellow in it, but not enough to match Junya's hair. He lies down on the ground, holding up the crown against the backdrop of the sky.

A boy his age appears just beneath it.

"Hi," the boy's face is pink. "I think that flower would be nice in your crown."

Chizuru squirms, turning to see where the boy is pointing.

There's a beautiful plant dotted with small purple-blue flowers. 

"Ah, they're perfect!" He carefully picks the flowers, humming as he weaves them into the crown. The plant's stems are long and perfect for weaving and the little blooms are his favourite colour. After Chizuru picks all the blooms, he holds his hand out over the plant, sticking out his tongue. The flowers grow back, looking just as if he never picked them in the first place.

"Wow!" The other boy leans forwards.

Chizuru smiles. He knows what to do with this flower crown now. "There." He leans towards the boy, placing the flower crown on his head. The other's reaction of surprise makes Chizuru giggle. The boy reaches up to touch it but pulls his hands back before he does so.

"Thanks..."

"Chizu!"

"Hm?"

"Call me Chizu."

"Oh, I'm Itsuki." Itsuki gives him a gentle smile. Chizuru takes note of the way his eyes light up. 

"Icchan!" He grabs Itsuki's hands, feeling a tingle run up his arms. "Let's play!"

"Alright."

Chizuru doesn't hesitate to pull Itsuki along, showing him the rows of perfectly arranged plants that Keigo told him not to touch. They play hide and seek amongst the rows of bushes, running and ruffling leaves as they dart in and out, panting and screaming in delight.

"Chizuru?" Keigo's voice makes him yelp in surprise. He can see Itsuki peek from behind a bush. He holds his finger up to his mouth, hoping Icchan will understand the silent message. "Chizuru, it's time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Chizuru turns to look back at Itsuki, but they're already gone.

He hopes Icchan will come back to play with him again.

* * *

Yuzuru doesn't believe that Itsuki exists.

"How would he get in, first of all? The exorcists set up magic all around the premises so it's not like people can just wander in."

Chizuru shrugs. "Icchan did."

Yuzuru rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Next time he does it, come and get me. I want to know how he snuck in."

* * *

Chizuru doesn't tell Yuzuru the next time Itsuki shows up. He's too distracted with making more flower crowns, running around in their game of tag and staring up at the clouds when they're too tired to run. He doesn't tell him the next next time either. Or the time after that. Either way, Yuzuru doesn't seem to mind being informed after the fact, considering that he's made up his mind that Itsuki is an imaginary friend.

Either way, he's happy that Yuzuru hasn't brought up Icchan to anyone else, considering how Keigo and Shin would likely lecture him about it. But it doesn't stop him from wondering, in the back of his mind, about exactly how Itsuki had gotten into the garden.

"Are you ok?" Itsuki's words snap him out of his thoughts.

Chizuru makes sure to give a bright smile. "Yeah!" He takes one of the proffered sweets and places it in his mouth, slowly savouring the flavours as it melts. For all they've talked - Itsuki's family makes sweets, he has a little sister - he's never managed to ask the question.

"Icchan?"

"Yeah, Chizu?"

"How did you get past the magic barriers?"

Itsuki's eyes grow wider. "Uh..."

"Chizu!" Yuzuru's shout cuts through their conversation. Within a few seconds, his twin is within sight.

"Yuzu! This is-"

Yuzuru walks right past Itsuki, grabbing Chizuru by the wrist. "Shin's gonna lecture the hell out of us for skipping, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Chizuru stares past Yuzuru, looking at the sheepish Itsuki behind him. "I was talking to Icchan..."

Yuzuru follows his gaze, staring directly at Itsuki. Yuzu's grasp around his wrist grows tighter. "Chizu... There's no one there."

Suddenly, Itsuki's silhouette seems obscured in shadow. Chizuru blinks. Yuzuru's right. There isn't anyone there.

He wordlessly lets Yuzuru drag him away.

* * *

Junya's scream echoes throughout the complex.

Kanade, Chizuru and Yuzuru stumble over themselves as they make their way out to the garden. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Formerly pristine white feathers are now pitch black, contrasting with the still bright white outfit that Junya wears. He screams yet again as horns force their way out of his temple, growing until they match the length of the demons standing behind him.

"Yuto!" Screams Keigo.

The lead demon - Yuto - steps forwards, smirking. "He's ours now." He puts his hand on Junya's shoulder. There's another demon bent over, holding Junya's hands.

"Icchan?"

The demon looks up. Itsuki's green eyes grow wider when he spots Chizuru. Chizuru lets his jaw drop. The ground beneath him is suddenly much closer than before. Yuzuru's next to him, speaking, but the questions can't reach his ears. The sound of a roaring waterfall echoes, blocking anything of what Itsuki says in reply. Blocking anything that anyone says in reply.

The world is silent as Chizuru watches a demon from his past steal away his friend, taking his childhood innocence with it.


End file.
